


should've known

by ellfie



Series: Ah yes another jedi oc series [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Non-Consensual Touching, One-Sided Attraction, Possessive Behavior, Sharing a Bed, when your padawan is a possessive psychopath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 05:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellfie/pseuds/ellfie
Summary: Kethra's young padawan wants something she can't and won't give, and Ekias shows some of his manipulative and psychopathic tendencies.(Or, some more oc drama).
Series: Ah yes another jedi oc series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170233





	should've known

**Author's Note:**

> having fun with more ocs~ delving a bit more into some of the issues of ekias, who has a long road of being awful ahead of him. no sex happens but it's clear that's what he's aiming for and kethra is very not okay with that.

For as often as Kethra shared beds with people -- family as a child, friends as a youngling, her own master a handful of times, mission partners as a young Knight, countless children seeking respite from nightmares, and of course Qui-Gon and even his padawan -- she had always instinctively avoided sharing one with Ekias.

Years later she would berate herself, knowing she had allowed herself to be blinded by a child she thought she could help, a boy who needed her, and while she had seen his faults… she had always thought she could handle them. Pride, arrogance, and affection were the vices that led her and her padawan done roads she would forever regret.

But the moment Kethra started understanding the true depth of their faults, the danger of their entwined path, was when the young teen crawled into her bed.

When Ekias was in the creche, Kethra had sat with him and stroked his hair the same she had a number of children -- Obi-Wan included. When she took him as her padawan, there continued a handful of times where situations had them sharing sleep couches or rolls, but Kethra worked hard to avoid such circumstance with an instinct and drive she did not have with anyone else. Truly, Qui-Gon and her liked coming up with flimsy excuses as to why they  _ should _ share beds, and enjoyed trying to coax a blushing Obi-Wan into what Kethra deemed to be a cuddle pile.

But that evening, Ekias invited himself into her bed. He did not shuffle like an uncomfortable child, nor rush like a panicked one, but slipped in with a confidence like he belonged there. Kethra was awake, but said nothing, did nothing, and she could not tell if Ekias caught her feigning. Even if he did, it didn’t seem to bother the teen. He molded himself to her back like he belonged there, and she felt clammy, ice in her stomach. He nuzzled against her back lek, and that at least was fine, she did not mind, was a simple seeking of comfort--   
  
But his hand slipped over her waist, under her shirt, up to her breast--   
  
“Ekias!” She yelped, tone hard but shaky with astonishment, and she leapt out of her bed, staring down at him in the dark.

The boy pushed up on his hands, but rather than look abashed, scowled at her like  _ she _ was in the wrong.

Kethra’s heart pounded. She covered her mouth, feeling ill. Ekias’s face smoothed, a face that was adorable as a child and working steadily towards handsome as he aged, and he used it now to look wholly innocent, concerned. “Master,” he started, his voice light, “What’s wrong?”

_ What’s wrong!? _

Kethra shook her head, struggling to grasp at the peace she needed to handle this. Her thoughts and feelings whirled about in her like a hurricane, the Force tied up with it. She did her best to clamp down on it, then dropped her hand and gave him a stern look. “Go back to your room.  _ Now.” _

Ekias’s expression flashed, a moment of rage so quickly hidden Kethra almost believed she had imagined it. “But master,” his lower lip quivered, his eyes were wide and wet. “I had a nightmare.”

_ Dear Stars, what was happening? _ Had this been Obi-Wan -- older than Ekias and more inappropriate to have in her bed without good reason -- she would’ve encouraged it. She would’ve coaxed him to accept comfort he was hard pressed to allow himself, assured him that nightmares could affect anyone. They would’ve slept loosely comforted with one another’s warmth and presence, and awoken the next day with no fuss, the entire thing a pure seeking of reassurance.

But Kethra didn’t want to be in the same  _ wing _ as Ekias right now.

“Your  _ room, _ Ekias,” Kethra repeated, voice low.

He sat up fully now, in the middle of her bed, sheets pooling at his hip, as if he belonged there. “Will you come with me?”

“ _ Ekias! _ ”

“Kethra.”

She felt clammy, fingers numb and cold. It took her a moment too long to draw herself up and speak again. “I am your master, Ekias. You will address me as such, and follow my orders. That is your duty as a padawan. You will return to your room, and we will speak of this in the morning.”

For a long moment, he did nothing. Simply watched her, a tooka eyeing his options, then his expression smoothed and he scooted forwards, sliding from the bed on her side. He gave her a warm smile, and a bow. “Of course, my master.” And he slipped off without another word.

The sound of his door sliding shut unfroze her, and she was not proud of the way she yanked on her robe and fled her quarters entirely.


End file.
